User blog:YackerBishes/Unexpected Birthday
Two Words: Worst.Day.Ever. Well at least for the year, why? Because it's my birthday. After I finished lunch, I went back to my room. Willow was hanging with KT, Mara and Jerome are out of the house, Joy is out for the weekend, Alfie and Fabian are goofing off, and who knows what slimeball's been up to, maybe he's planning the next Sibuna meeting or something, who cares. I went on my laptop and scrolled through my news feed. Ugh. 'My parents went to visit Piper, they said they were busy turns out they just didn't wanna see me. Well they dropped me off at this boarding school and never bothered to visit me again. Tears started falling down my face, my own parents doesn't even bother to see me. I don't know if they even love me. They focused all their attention on Piper ever since we were little, the perfect twin. ' "Are you crying?" I heard a voice say, I quickly wiped off my tears and look towards the door. "Hello? Earth to Yacker?" It was Eddie, should've known. "What are you doing here weasel?" "I just happen to pass by and then door was open, now tell me were you crying?" I just stood there silent then suddenly he stormed in the room and grabbed my laptop. "Hey! give that back!" "Patricia....it's your birthday?" "Why do you care? I don't like birthdays, now give that back weasel or I'll kill you!" "Ughhh fine here ya go." he said placing my laptop on the table and going out of my room. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It's Patricia's birthday...what can I get her? or what can I do to her? I still love her and I want her back but does she still love me? I went out of Anubis house, thinking on what shoud I do. Minutes later it was getting dark so I went back to the house and straight to my room. I was scanning my bag when a small box on the bottom of the bag touched my fingertips. I got it out and opened it, it was a necklace with ''Patricia ''written on it. I remembered it was the necklace I was supposed to give to her the time when she visited me in America but..we broke up. I went to Yacker's room and knocked on the door. I hear a sniffle ''"Come in."'' "Hey Yacker, still crying I see" "And you're here again, why?" "Because I wanted to give you this." I presented her with the necklace. "What's that?" "Since I knew it was your birthday I decided to give you a little something." She just stood there silently, I can see she was holding back a smile. "Look ya- I mean Patricia, I still love you and if you've gotten over me I understand bu-" I was cut off by her lips pressing agaisnt mine, like our first kiss. "So you still love me?" "Never stopped" '' ''"Best birthday ever, thanks Eddie." Category:Blog posts